Not Just My Daughter
by Major-Fire-Blaze
Summary: Bella is having some problems with her grandmother, and her mother just got involved, and showing the Cullen family just how much she loved her only daughter who was getting married. Just a fluffy One-shot. Bonding Renee/Bella Intended Edward/Bella.


Not Just My Daughter

Summary: Bella is having some problems with her grandmother, and her mother just got involved, and showing the Cullen family just how much she loved her only daughter who was getting married. Just a fluffy One-shot. Bonding between Renee/Bella. Implied Edward/Bella. T-just in case.

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot. I don't make money off this story.

Warnings: Some course language. Some mentioned violence – nothing bad.

AN: My third story.

I don't care if you don't review. Just enjoy and keep reading.

00000000000000000

Bella Swan – soon Cullen – sighed heavily and landed on her flat stomach on the nice leather couch in the Cullen home near her soon-to-be husband. Edward looked up form his book with a sympathetic look at his human mate.

It had been ten minutes with Bella trying to talk her grandmother on her mother's side to go to their wedding, but her grandmother was being stubborn and hateful about Bella being immature to be getting married so early, and without her blessing on the potential husband. Bella desperately wanted her grandmother and grandfather at her wedding. Her grandfather wanted to go, as he accepted right away, but when her grandfather told his own wife: she rejected immediately. It was a terrible feeling that her own grandmother didn't want to go to her own granddaughter's wedding before she would never see her again. Not that Bella's human family knew that.

Bella had been trying for a few days to talk her grandmother into coming at least to their wedding reception, but the old woman was rejecting fully: only saying Bella was a bastard child for being conceived out of wedlock.

Renee had been staying with the Cullen family herself as she helped her daughter prepare for her wedding with Esme. Renee was so full of giddy emotions: Jasper had a hard time not busting out laughing like a lunatic from the human mother of his sister-in-law. The woman certainly was childish like Bella had stated, but was a nice woman and a proud mother of her only daughter. Renee had that pride deep inside of her towards Bella being her daughter, and Jasper felt it twenty-four seven.

Renee hadn't spoken to her mother at all for many years due to her and her mother being so different and certain problems that arose with them during her own childhood, but wanted her daughter to have the wedding of her dreams with the love of her life, and attempted to have her father talk to his wife about coming. Renee knew her father was coming; definitely. Her mother; not so much.

Cynthia Anthony was a bigot of a woman. She hated everyone that was 'abnormal.' She deemed the Cullen family abnormal from all the children being adopted when Bella had spoken of her soon-to-be husband with pride and about her soon-to-be siblings-in-law, and soon-to-be parents-in-law.

Renee didn't see anything wrong with this family. They were wonderful and loved her daughter. While Renee kept sharp eyes on the two love birds to see if they did anything gushy – making Carlisle and Esme laugh at the human mother – she understood how much Edward Cullen loved her baby girl.

Renee wished to know her daughter's reasons to going back to Edward after he had left her heartbroken. She had suffered so much from the heart ache, and she took him back so quickly. She just latched herself onto him. But when Renee observed the two young lovers: she thought she understood just a little bit.

Edward was completely, irrevocably in love with Bella. Edward would spend all the time he could with Bella, who would in turn; ignore everyone else for Edward. Including her mother. It didn't matter what she was doing, if Edward was there: he was her top priority, as she was his. Renee would even catch the two dancing at times – just to prepare Bella for their dance and to get her practice to not trip on her own two feet. Other times: they were just dancing for nothing with each other and enjoying their time together. The spoke all the time about everything; even the smallest of things. Edward always listened fully to his -to-be wife when they were alone, and she attempted to speak of what was on her mind.

Renee Dwyer understood just a bit, why her daughter went back to the Cullen boy.

Renee looked over to her daughter who was laying her head on Edward's lap. She raised her eyebrow. ''Still nothing?'' Renee asked uselessly. She knew her mother had still said no. Renee really didn't understand her mother's ideals and views: the one reason they never got along. While Renee loved her father: Cynthia could go to hell in the human mother's mind.

Bella nodded dejectedly. ''She won't come, and is denying granddad the chance to come.''

Renee put the magazine she had gotten from Rosalie. ''Excuse me?'' Renee asked firmly. She really couldn't believe what she had just heard and thought it a mistake.

Bella looked over to her mother. ''Yeah. She said granddad can't come because I'm a bastard child.'' Bella said with a shake of her head. That had made Bella almost burst into tears from her grandmother's wording. It still was upsetting Bella, and Edward rubbed Bella's stomach comfortingly.

Edward had heard the old woman tell Bella that, and he was angry about that. He thought if she had called Bella a bastard child, then she wasn't welcomed at their reception or wedding. At all.

''Excuse me, Bella? I don't think I heard you right.'' Renee stated with deathly calm.

The other Cullens came into the room in shock. They had heard the conversation, but hearing it from Bella's mouth so brokenly was heartbreaking.

Bella shrugged. ''Whatever. Nothing new with her.'' Bella shook off the insult from her grandmother.

Renee laughed humorlessly and stood up. She walked over to her daughter and took the cell phone that she held before walking away and dialing a number.

Jasper felt Renee's anger and defensive feelings, and assumed she was calling her mother to have it out.

Rosalie went over to Bella to pet her hair. Rosalie knew how upset her grandmother had made her.

Alice stood by with Jasper, and Emmett leaned against the wall as he looked on at the human mother.

Esme and Carlisle thought on the same lines as Edward: if the woman called their daughter-in-law a bastard child: they weren't welcome here.

Renee head the phone dial before someone answered.

_''Hello?''_ An aged male voice came over the phone.

''Daddy; put mom on the phone.'' Renee stated simply.

_''Renee? Sure baby. Hold on one second.''_ The male stated and called out for Cynthia, but not saying who it was.

Renee waited patiently as she checked her nails and held her hand up to her daughter that said to not bother anymore, and it wasn't worth it. Renee shushed her daughter softly as someone came on the phone again.

_''Hello?''_ An aged female voice that Renee labeled as her hellish mother.

''Mother, tell me why you're not coming to your only granddaughter's wedding. Something that is very important to her.'' Renee asked curiously.

Cynthia sighed. _''Renee. After all these years; this is what you call for to re-connect with your mother and father. How lovely.''_ Cynthia said.

Renee lifted her eyebrow again. ''I've been talking to daddy. He's not a bigot who won't go to his own granddaughter's wedding.'' Renee paused. ''How could you, mother?'' The human mother accused.

_''I don't need to go, Renee. I'm sure she has other guests going. Why must I go when she shouldn't even exist?''_

Renee made a noise of anger, and Emmett wanted to join. Bella heard it and shook her head before just leaving the room and going upstairs, despite everyone saying not to. Bella just said forget it and gave up on her grandmother. The Cullens could hear the human close her and Edward's door silently.

''Like me, mother?'' Renee retaliated. ''You should have aborted me, but you didn't. Saying I was God's gift, and I was supposed to live.'' Renee told her factually.

Esme looked on at the human that unashamedly said that out loud with others in range.

''You should have aborted me like you wanted me to abort my baby girl? She's a gift from God as well, mother. My baby is perfect. I breed well.'' Renee commended herself proudly.

_''Renee don't start. You know why you should have aborted that girl.''_ Cynthia stated with anger.

Renee scoffed. ''Because I did the exact same thing you did, mother. I had with the love of my own life before marriage. Woop de freakin doo, mother.'' Renee said sarcastically.

''Grow up, Cynthia. This is the twenty-first century, and things are accepted more than they were in the caveman age that you were born in, you bigot of a woman.'' Renee said in defense of her daughter.

Rosalie was quiet impressed with the woman. She was more protective and accepting than her own human mother had been of her.

Edward had rushed up stairs to console his upset mate who began crying over her grandmother's words when she went into the room.

_''Renee Marie; do not insult me. I am your mother and you will show me respect. I could have easily aborted you like I could have forced you and Charlie to abort that girl.''_

Renee shook her head. ''Mother, Bella is not just mine and Charlie's daughter.'' She started.

''She's Carlisle and Esme's as well. That gift is their daughter as well. Not just mine. Bella isn't a Swan anymore – much to your depression. She's a Cullen, and is staying that way whether you come to her wedding and meet this wonderful family or not. Charlie's father is coming. He loves Edward to death. Now I don't care if you show up or not, but you at least owe Bella – your granddaughter – the opportunity to have her grandaddy show up to her wedding.''

Renee ended calmly and pocketed the phone and sat down to read that magazine again and humming to herself like nothing happened, not seeing the looks on the two adult Cullen's faces.

Esme had new respect and adoration for the human mother that proved herself to be a responsible, loving, defensive mother of her - their – daughter. Esme went to the kitchen again, happier than before, as she cooked lunch for both women.

Carlisle held the same respect for the childish mother that began having a conversation with Alice about the sizes of the clothes and colors they could make them in. The father vampire went into the office and listened to his son console his daughter-in-law.

Emmett grinned and nodded before going back to his game with a better mood than before that call of the old lady calling Bella a bastard child.

Jasper smiled gently to the humming woman who was talking about calling Phil, who was at Charlie's house having male bonding time strangely – along with Sue Clearwater who went as a referee for the two males just in case, and having him order the items she wanted. Phil had money. She could definitely afford this.

Rosalie gave a grin and went to join her sister and the woman who was their mother-in-law in sense.

00000000000000000

Bella came down from the room with Edward leading her an hour later and see saw her mother sitting nonchalantly and filing her nails humming.

Renee looked up with her light brown eyes at her daughter, and scooting over in the chair she was in and patting the place next to her. Renee had ordered her baby with her eyes to sit with her, making Bella smiled as she sat with her mother and cuddled up to her.

''Your Granddad's coming to the reception and wedding. He demands that you and him have at least one dance.'' Renee stated happily.

Bella became wide-eyed. ''How?'' She tried to ask on how she had managed to convince the old woman to agree to that. ''She's not coming is she?'' The human Cullen asked.

Renee rubbed her daughter's hand. ''No honey. But you don't need a bigot at the wedding. We have everyone we need. The Cullens, the Swans, The Dwyers – believe it or not – and the husband – you best believe he'll be there at the alter. I'll put him there myself.'' Renee said truthfully.

Edward truly believed she would force him there. Not that it would be necessary. He was marrying his mate, and they would finally become true mates as vampires.

Bella smirked at her mother's humor.

''Mom doesn't truly understand the reasoning of a Swan child marrying someone without grandparent's approval or something. You don't need that witch to ruin your wedding anyway., Bella. She's not worth it.'' Renee told her baby girl.

Bella sighed. ''It would have been nice to have my own grandmother there, but whatever.'' She shrugged. ''I think we have enough guests anyway. We're at Edward's limit anyway.'' Bella nodded to her soon-husband that nodded.

''Yes, you are, love. Good observation and thank you for reminding me. Your grandfather is the last guest. We're done. Mother! Take guests off the 'need' list please.'' Edward pleaded and went in to the kitchen that held his laughing mother.

Renee looked after the teenage male. ''When are you gonna bang him?'' She questioned her daughter who did a face-palm.

''Good to have you back mom. Have I said how much I love you lately?'' Bella asked with a grin.

The childish Renee was back, but everyone knew that the protective mother was still there when she hugged her daughter.

-Fin

00000000000000000

_Hope you enjoyed it. Don't know when I'll stop posting tonight._

_-Major Fire Blaze_


End file.
